


the moral this time is

by wawayaga



Category: ONF (Band), Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, RTK, hyojin's tiny hands, mentioned minkyun - Freeform, onf is HUNG agenda continues hence, shinwon's tiny hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wawayaga/pseuds/wawayaga
Summary: "you've got tiny hands," seungjoon giggles. "just like hyojinnie."
Relationships: Ko Shinwon/ Kim Hyojin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34





	the moral this time is

If you asked, Shinwon wouldn’t be able to tell you how they got here. The moment they walked into filming for the first episode of Road to Kingdom he’d pegged ONF for trouble. There was just something about the way they carried themselves, the way they watched the other groups. It took a few days but at some point they’d ended up backstage together and the blonde one, Seungjoon, had looked at him and giggled. 

“You have tiny hands. Just like Hyojinnie.”

Shinwon didn’t know what that meant. No one around them had anything to give him in way of explanation so he did what he normally did and smiled vacantly at the smaller boy. 

\--

Things had happened fast at the wrap party, there were a lot of drinks, there was a lot of flirting. Everyone was excited to be around people besides their own members for once and that meant things got a little handsy. More than one couple had snuck off to the bathroom or back hallway to find some privacy. 

Hongseok had abandoned him fairly early in the night to cuddle up in a back booth with one of the boys from Oneus. When Shinwon’d glanced over last it looked like Hongseok more than had his hands full and he sighed into his drink. 

“Friends ditch you?” 

There’s a smallish guy standing at his table holding a drink. He looks a little nervous, like he might be a rookie still. Shinwon remembers that same look from his own members when they were going to music shows in the _before times_ as Jinho called it; in the time before Hyojong had left. They’d all stopped looking for outside validation after that, they knew they wouldn’t find it. 

“Yeah they’re all uh. Busy,” Shinwon tells him, gesturing over to where Hongseok’s got his mouth attached to the blonde boy’s jaw. 

“Ah. Yeah. My friends are busy too. Mind if I…”

“Oh. Sure. Seat’s all yours.” Shinwon takes his feet down from the seat across from him. 

“I’m Hyojin, by the way. From ONF,” he clarifies. In case Shinwon wasn’t fully aware of exactly who had beaten them out for second place. 

“Shinwon,” he says. 

“Yeah I know. I’m a big fan, my whole group is really. You guys were great. Should’ve won.”

“I don’t know about all that….” Shinwon is a little desperate to get the conversation off the competition. Off work at all. Hyojin seems to sense it. 

“So I heard you’re a big Harry Styles fan.”

That’s all it takes. They spend the rest of the night drinking and laughing in their booth, getting along better than Shinwon ever expected they would. 

“Hyodinnieee,” someone slurs before slipping onto the bench next to Hyojin and latching onto his side. “Hyodinnie, it’s late and Jaeyo-” a hiccup. “Jaeyoung says it’s time to _go_. Said I had to come get you.” 

Shinwon sneaks a glance at his watch. It _is_ late, nearing 3 in the morning. He’s glad their managers had the foresight to give them the day off. 

“Yah, Seungjoon. Get off me,” Hyojin says, trying to extract himself. “Shinwon, I’m sorry. I have to go but I had a really good time talking to you.”

“Me too.”

“We could do this again sometime? With less distractions,” Hyojin says, glaring down at Seungjoon who appears to have wrapped himself even tighter around his middle. 

“I’d like that a lot,” Shinwon tells him, realizing how much he means it. 

Hyojin’s smile is bright as he pulls out his phone for Shinwon to put in his KKT. 

“I’ll give you a call then.” Hyojin tickles Seungjoon’s side to get him to slide back out of the booth. “Have a good rest of your night,” he says before carrying his friend off to the door. 

\--

They go out for chicken and beer and Shinwon’s running late. 

“Sorry! I’m here, I'm here,” he says, slipping into the seat across from Hyojin at the tiny table. “Hongseok wouldn’t stop asking me questions about where I was going.” 

“Does he not trust me?” 

“I think he’s just jealous,” Shinwon tells him before pouring a glass of beer. “He didn’t understand why he wasn’t invited.”

“Ah, he’s just like Seungjoon. I almost had to bring him just to shut him up.”

“Why didn’t you?” 

Shinwon isn’t sure if he’s imagining the blush on Hyojin’s cheeks.

“It would have been rude for him to just _be here_ if I didn’t warn you ahead of time. Besides he’s a lot. I needed the break.” He takes a long sip from his glass. 

“I get that. It was really great to get out and see other people for once. I love my members, I do but,” Shinwon lets himself trail off and Hyojin nods. 

“He’s been my best friend since middle school but sometimes I just really want to strangle him.”

“Well, if you ever need help hiding the body,” Shinwon says just as their waiter comes over to take their order. Hyojin hides his giggles in his glass. 

\--

Two chickens and three pitchers of beer later, they’re stumbling into the ONF dorm. 

“Just fuckin. Where ever is fine, it’s not like any of them CLEAN UP AFTER THEMSELVES ANYWAY,” Hyojin shouts, directing this last bit toward the hallway where Shinwon assumes the bedrooms are. 

Shinwon barely gets his shoes off before Hyojin is pressing him against the door. Shinwon has to steady him, hands on his hips as Hyojin goes up on his tiptoes to press their lips together. 

“Why are you so tall. Your whole group is so fucking _tall_ ,” Hyojin says against his neck. “This is stupid come on.” He pulls back to grab Shinwon’s hand and tug him down the hall. 

“Seungjoon, if you’re in here get out,” he says kicking at one door while another opens. 

“He went out with Jaeyoung. Said you were being a bitch but if this is why you were being mean then good for you. Be safe.” There’s a wink and flash of a dimple before the door is closing again. 

“Perfect,” Hyojin whispers, shoving Shinwon into his room and down on the bed. 

He doesn’t get to take a look around before Hyojin is climbing into his lap to bite at his lip. Shinwon wraps his arms around his back and pulls him down for a better angle. He doesn’t know the last time he’d been kissed so well. 

He feels Hyojin pressing hard against his hip and he can’t stop his nails from digging into his back where they’re tucked up under his shirt. Hyojin gasps at the feeling and grinds against Shinwon’s thigh. 

“I’m sorry. Is this okay? Is this too much?” Shinwon asks, pulling back. 

“Don’t you dare stop,” Hyojin tells him before tugging his shirt over his head. 

Shinwon presses kisses along Hyojin’s chest and something warm blooms in his own hearing the little sounds Hyojin makes. 

“Come on, you next,” Hyojin says, using his hands tangled in Shinwon’s hair to move him back. He can’t help from stealing one more kiss as Shinwon leans back to take off his shirt. 

The second Shinwon’s shirtless Hyojin attaches himself to his neck; Shinwon hisses as Hyojin drags his teeth over one collarbone and then the other. He feels himself getting hard and can’t think of the last time he got this hot from just making out. 

“Can I?” Hyojin gestures to their laps. 

“Yeah. Yeah whatever you want,” Shinwon says, out of breath. 

He’s positive that was the wrong thing to say when he sees the smirk on Hyojin’s face but he doesn’t get the chance to correct himself before he’s scrambling off Shinwon’s lap and shucking off his pants. Shinwon tries to lift his hips up when Hyojin starts grabbing at the waistband but he’s so distracted by the bulge in Hyojin’s briefs. 

They’d all joked about it in the greenroom during RTK. About how the boys in ONF seemed like they never wore underwear, that they must really be packing. He’d sort of thought it was a joke, chalked it up to well tailored pants. It wasn’t a joke and he wasn’t laughing. 

“Ah. Yeah I uh. Get that reaction a lot,” Hyojin says, sensing Shinwon’s distraction. 

“We thought you guys were padding,” Shinwon tells him, finally dragging his eyes away and back to Hyojin’s face. 

He laughs. 

“No, we’re all pretty um….”

“Huge?” Shinwon asks. “Wait you’re _all_? _What_? Does anyone know about this?” 

“I mean some of the Monsta Xs probably know since Minkyun almost debuted with them but we don’t like...advertise it.” 

“Why _not_? I wouldn’t shut up about it if my dick was this big.”

Hyojin laughs again and settles himself back in Shinwon’s lap. 

“You wanna do something about it?” He asks him, nipping at Shinwon’s earlobe. 

Shinwon takes them both in hand, it’s a tight fit. Hyojin lets out a long sigh and reaches to his headboard shelf for the lube he keeps there before slicking his hand. He strokes Shinwon base to tip and gets a matching sigh in return. 

Shinwon thinks back to that first interaction with Seungjoon backstage at RTK. “Tiny hands, just like Hyojinnie.” What it had meant, evidently, was that he had tiny hands. Just like Hyojin. Shinwon understood that now that Hyojin was nestled in his lap, holding his cock in the aforementioned tiny hand. 

Hyojin runs his thumb across the head of Shinwon’s dick and the thought immediately leaves his head. Right now all he can think about is how embarrassing it would be to come so fast, he works his own hand faster over Hyojin. 

Shinwon’s pinky grazes Hyojin’s balls and then he’s coming. He hides his face in Shinwon’s shoulder as he does. Shinwon feels better about how close he was now that he won’t be first. Hyojin catches the head of his cock again and that’s it. He feels Hyojin smirking again as he leans forward to bury his moan in the smaller boy’s mouth. 

\--

“So how was it?” Hongseok asks when Shinwon comes out for breakfast the next morning. 

“You remember how we were all wondering about their pants during the show?”

Hongseok nods. 

“All real. No padding.”

Hui chokes on his coffee. 

“ _All of them_?”

“ _All_ of them,” Shinwon confirms sipping at his juicebox. 

“Guess I’ll call Seungjoon back after all. Excuse me, boys,” Hui says before leaving the table. 

Shinwon’s phone buzzes and it’s a welcome distraction from Hongseok’s pouty face. It’s Hyojin. 

_Hey_ , it says. _Free tonight?_

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i can't defend this i'm sorry 
> 
> oh edit to add: it's hwanwoong hongseok is hooking up with at the wrap party!! 
> 
> twt @changgukah


End file.
